


Stay

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Hunter!Reader, Infidelity, hunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Dean Winchester doesn't always get what he wants. Sometimes, Sammy gets exactly what- or who- Dean wants. And Dean lets him, because that's what big brothers do. But when Sam tosses away the girl Dean loves, they both have to let her go. Until she comes back into Dean's life in a big way. But now they have to ask themselves, is staying really such a bad idea?





	1. A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a Dean crisis and this was going to be a fic for a writing challenge but I didn't end up using the prompt so after about a week of angsting, here's this beautiful thing. Part 2 is on its way.

Dean Winchester is the guy who always gets the girl. Some try to play hard to get, but they always fall for his charming smile, rough voice, and luminous green eyes that can make any girl feel special.

You, however, are impervious to Dean’s charms. Of course, the longer you refuse his advances, the harder he tries to win your favor.

After a week long vamp hunt and a week of recovery time at the bunker, Sam invites you to move in with them. When you say yes, Dean hopes maybe now you’ll give in and get with him. Much to his chagrin, the opposite happens. You spend more and more time with Sam, and a month after you move in, you’re sleeping in his bed, stealing his clothes, and acting like a couple.

After seeing hickeys littered across your neck one morning, Dean realizes he’s got no chance, backs off, choosing to quietly fall in love with his brother’s girlfriend from the sidelines. He gives you advice on Sam when you ask, calls Sam out when he’s being stupid, and you and Sam have a happy, thriving relationship. Dean is happy because the two most important people in his life are happy together. Or so it seems.

One night, Dean comes home from the local bar to find your bags packed, haphazardly thrown in the entryway. He starts searching for you immediately, worried.. The closer he gets to your room, the louder your crying gets, and he bursts in, eyes searching the room frantically for a threat.

“What’s wrong (Y/N)? What happened?” He asks, taking a seat on the bed and pulling you tightly against him..

“S-Sam, he- he cheated. He’s b-been seeing another w-woman. I thought he l-loved me, Dean.” You sob into his chest, knowing you should be strong but not caring if Dean sees you being weak for a moment.

Dean’s grip tightens slightly, and he lets out a low growl as his anger builds. “Shit! I’m sorry. I’m gonna give him hell. Can’t believe Sammy would hurt you like this, babygirl.” Dean gets up to find Sam, but your hand around his wrist stops him.

“Dean, no. Sam doesn’t know I know. He’s- I don’t want any confrontation, please. He’s your brother. I’m just going to leave. Tell him whatever you want, if he asks. Just… Don’t fight. He’s your brother.” Your words are soft, still a bit stuttered thanks to the hiccups that come after crying, but there’s a deep sincerity behind them that resonates with Dean, and he sits back down with a sigh, fighting to keep his own pain hidden at seeing the woman he loves in pain because of his own goddamn flesh and blood.

“Alright (Y/N), I won’t start a fight with him.” 

You both know it’s a lie. Dean’s going to work Sam over, and not in a fun way, but you let it slide. Your phone goes off, startling you both, and you pull it out of your pocket,frowning at the message.

“Sam’s on his way home. I gotta go, Dean. I’m gonna miss ya.” You grab your purse, stand, and give Dean a tight hug, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Then you’re gone, out of his life.

 

~~ Time Skip~~

 

It’s been two years since you left Sam, Dean, and the bunker behind. You’d long since gotten over the shit that Sam did, but you still don’t want to see him. Dean, however… Dean  is why you’re staring at the phone in your hand, thumb resting over his contact. It’s been two years since you last talked to him and you missed him tremendously. He’d texted you a few times after you left, and you’d ignored his messages. You’d ignored the dozens of calls, voicemails, and texts from Sam, too, as he went from confused, to angry, to finally accepting. Eventually, they both stopped trying to contact you, and your phone went radio silent.

You were still hunting, usually sticking to simple ghost cases while flying solo. But this case is too important to ignore. 

Vampires are nesting in your hometown. It’s too close. They’re threatening your family and friends, even if they don’t know it, and you don’t want anyone to get hurt. Of course, you’re going to take out the nest. But you can’t do it alone, and the only hunters you really know enough to call for help are the Winchesters. 

Sucking it up, you exhale and press the call button, anxiously waiting for Dean to answer, or ignore you.

“Hello?” His voice is rough and raspy, like he just woke up, but you barely notice, immense relief flowing through you. 

“Dean? It’s- it’s (Y/N).  I- I need your help.” You hold your breath, praying he’ll agree, or at least hear you out.

“(Y/N)? Shit, okay. Tell me where you’re at, I’ll grab a bag and get there as soon as possible.” He agrees without question, and  you’re so surprised you rattle off your address without a second thought. 

“Alright, give me a few hours and I’ll be there,” Dean promises.You expect him to hang up, but he doesn’t, not yet. “It’s- it’s good to hear from  you, (Y/N).” He says it quietly, like he’s not sure you think it’s good, and your heart cracks a little. 

“It’s good to hear from you too, Dean. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to reach out.” You cringe, hoping Dean doesn’t notice your voice is softer, almost sad.

“No worries punk. I’ll see you in a few hours.” The soft moment is broken and Dean hangs up. You lean back against the wall and slide down it, sitting cross-legged, tired now that you have a moment to rest.

You jerk awake to someone pounding on your door, realizing you fell asleep in that exact position. You let out a pain-filled groan as you stand, your bones and joints popping. You stretch as you walk, the pounding getting more insistent. 

“Jesus Christ, I’m coming!” You grumble as you open the door.

Dean stands, smirking, in front of you. 

“Well, that is  _ definitely _ what she said,” he replies, and you glare at him, pulling him through the door by the arm, and glancing outside to check for Sam anyone else. “It’s just me, (Y/N). I can call more back-up if we decide we need it” Dean hastily assures you as he drops his duffel on the floor of the apartment.

When you turn to face him, his arms are open wide, and you throw yourself into his embrace,  struggling to hold back your tears and ignore the rapid beating of your heart. 

“Thank you for coming. I didn’t know who else to call.” You whisper, and Dean squeezes you tighter, dropping a kiss to the top of  your head.

“It’s okay, (Y/N). I’ll always come when you call. Now, what are we dealing with?”

 

~~ Time Skip~~

 

You gave Dean all the research and information you’d gathered, and then came up with a game plan to take down the nest.

Like so many well-made plans, it went horribly wrong,. There were more vamps than you originally thought, so there wasn’t enough dead man’s blood to go around One of the bloodsuckers had cornered  you, slashed open your waist, and would’ve drained you dry if Dean hadn’t run in and killed it.

Now, you’re barely holding yourself upright in the front seat of the Impala, concentrating as hard as you can on Dean’s voice as he tries to keep you conscious. Each bump in the road on the way to the hospital makes you gasp in pain. Dean winces at every noise that escapes you, feeling guilty, like it’s his fault you’re hurt. The last this you see before everything darkens and you lose consciousness is the blur of the Emergency Room doors..

It takes you a few moments to recognize where you are when you wake, and you’re startled to see Dean slumped over in a chair by your hospital bed. 

“Dean?” You whisper his name and gently touch his shoulder. You don’t want to startle him, but you need answers about what happened after you passed out. And why he’s still here. 

You try again and this time Dean jerks upright, eyes blurry and red-rimmed from sleep. He frowns, confused, but relief washes across his face as his brain catches up with his eyes. 

“You’re awake! God, (Y/N), I was terrified I’d lost you again. How’re you feeling?” There’s still worry etched into his features, but he is smiling widely and doing his best to rub the sleep out of his puffy eyes while keeping an observant eye on you.

“I’m fine, Dean. A little sore, but I’ll get over that. What happened? I remember seeing the hospital, then everything goes blank.” You wince as you push yourself upright, and Dean fiddles with the buttons for your bed so you can have the support of the bed in your position. There’s a pause, and Dean sucks in a deep, shuddering breath, then lets it out slowly, hesitating.

“Well, you- you’d lost a lot of blood…” Dean’s eyes are glued to his hands, which are locked together and resting on your bed. “It- it was too much blood, (Y/N), and we almost made it, but the you passed out and- and you wouldn’t respond, no matter what I said or how loud. So I parked baby- right outside the ER doors I guess-  and slid you out, brought you in. The nurses jumped right in, wanted to know what happened. They were so amazing, stitching you up better than I could. They got you set up on that IV thing and put you in this room. I lied and said I was your fiance so they’d let me stay. I just- I had to make sure you were okay. After years of not knowing, I couldn’t lose you again.” Dean’s rambling speech ends abruptly, and you both flush with embarrassment, though for different reasons.

You search for something heartfelt to say in response, but drawing a blank, you settle for touch, placing your hand over Dean’s clenched fists. “Thank you. I-I’m glad you stayed,” you finally whisper, meeting Dean’s eyes with a soft smile, which he returns.

“I’ll stay as long as you want me to, (Y/N).” Under normal circumstances, you would have thought it was a platitude, meant only to comfort you, but Dean looks intensely serious. 

The bubble that you and Dean are in is burst by the night nurse walking in before you can even  _ try _ to form a reply. Upon seeing that you’re awake, the nurse pages the doctor on staff, and there’s a flurry of activity as they check you over. She scolds Dean for not getting anyone when you woke up, and you giggle. Once the proper paperwork is finished, they reluctantly clear you for discharge. You’re handed a prescription, and both you and Dean get firm instructions to be sure you rest.

By the time you  _ finally _ walk out of the hospital, the sky is getting lighter, signaling a new day. Dean opens the passenger door for you and you cringe at all the blood staining the seat of his precious Baby. 

“Shit Dean, I’ll clean that up as soon as I can, or pay for new upholstery, whatever you want,” you swear to him with wide eyes as you climb in, but Dean just shakes his head, shutting the door before getting in the driver’s seat.

“(Y/N), just promise not to pass out on me anymore and you can bleed all over Baby anytime you need to. And you know I’m staying to help you recover, right?” Dean says with a chuckle as he pulls away from the hospital. As you drift to sleep, you wonder if maybe having Dean Winchester stay is a bad idea.


	2. Good Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things that are perfect, aren't as good as they seem. But at least it leads to you admitting your feelings, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the little end piece I wrote!

It was fun having Dean to play nurse for you for a few days, but by the end of the week, he’s driving you nuts. You’ve barely moved from your bed, and when you do, Dean’s  _ right there, _ watchful eyes on your every move. Sure, having someone else cook, and having your meals served in bed is really nice, but not having a moment alone? You’re going stir-crazy.

Your stitches have been removed, and you’re almost back to full health by the end of the second week, but Dean is still around. It’s causing some major internal conflict. Why? Because you’re feelings for Dean Winchester are back, full force.

When you’d first met Dean and Sam, you’d instantly been attracted to Dean. But you’d also heard every story about him, and dismissed his flirting as an inherent personality trait. You’d locked up your feelings for him. Feelings for Sam, though not as strong, had replaced any for Dean. You’d thought Sam was the safe choice; the smart choice, but of course the cheating bastard had proven you wrong, putting a deep crack in your heart.

Saying goodbye to Dean, and staying away from the man who had become your closest friend, broke your heart and drove you back to your hometown. When you’d called him for help with the case, you hadn’t expected him to stay longer than  the end of the case. But here the green-eyes Adonis is almost three weeks later, thanks to your injury, sitting on your couch with a beer in his hand, , making your mouth water as he wraps his lips around the bottle, and takes a swig.

You shake off the thoughts and sit beside him, trying to ignore your pounding heart as he pulls you into his side, and holds you to him. Eventually you start to doze off, but the vibration of Dean’s phone in his pocket wakes you, and you both maneuver so he can pull it out. 

He glances at the screen then hits silent, but you catch the name on the caller ID- Sammy- and guilt eats at you. You frown as you pull away from Dean, and confusion clouds his face as he looks at you. 

“Everything okay, (Y/N)?” He asks gently, reaching for you slowly, and you shake your head, moving just out of reach, and pretending you don’t see the hurt  flashing across his face. 

“Dean, you’ve been here for two weeks.” Knowing you have to convince him to leave kills you a little inside, but you persist because you know it’s for the best. “You have- You know Sam’s probably going crazy with worry for you. I really, really appreciate everything you’ve done for me. You have no idea how much it means to me that you’ve stayed so long, but you have people to get back to.” 

A deep frown mars Dean’s face and you brace yourself for a fight, but his expression falls to one of defeat and he nods. 

“I said I’d stay as long as you want me to, so i guess you’re fed up with me, then. I’m sorry I overstayed my welcome. I’ll be gone in the hour.” Dean’s voice is rough, sarcastic, and mean as he pushes himself off the couch. You wage a war within yourself as you watch him moving to pack his things. Finally, one side wins out, and you’re  by Dean’s side quickly, grabbing his arm, needing him to understand.

“Dean, please, that’s not- that’s not what I meant. I’d love for you stay here forever, maybe return my feelings, or live like best friends like we used to. But you have Sam, and Cas, and you live for big hunts. The family business usually involves  _ family _ , Dean, and as much as I wish I could say we are, the truth is, I’m  _ not _ your family. I’m just a crappy hunter who dated the wrong brother. I’m telling you to go because Sam is important to you, and I love you too much to ask you to stay, because in a few years you’d resent me, and that would kill me more than watching you walk away.” Tears of embarrassment stream down your cheeks, and you’re not sure where all that came from so strongly.

Dean stands there, frozen like a statue, as your words roll over him. You see it as he comprehends what you’ve just admitted, his emotions playing across his face like a movie. His blank mask falls into place and you brace yourself for the worst; the rejection, the hatred, the end of something that’s just begun. 

“Do you mean it, that you love me?” His voice is quiet, controlled, and you want to take back your words, erase them from existence, and go back to the blissful happiness of yesterday, but instead, you nod mutely, praying you can stay strong until he’s gone.

The silence draws out for a while and you start to worry, but all thought flies out the window when Dean grabs you by the hips and pulls you into a searing kiss full of mutually repressed emotion. Dean eventually pulls away to breathe and you whine softly at the loss, making him chuckle. 

“I love you too, (Y/N). I’m staying. Screw Sammy. When he pulls his head out of his ass, I’ll talk to him. Say you want me to stay, babygirl, please.” Dean’s eyes meet yours, his puppy dog face rivaling Sam’s as he pleads, and you find yourself nodding before you can worry about the repercussions.

Dean lets out a should of victory and lifts you into a hug, twirling you around once before setting you down and peppering your face with kisses. Maybe having Dean Winchester stay isn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
